Rain
by Cazypup
Summary: Sad Aph France one shot


_Nature's first green is gold,_

 _Her hardest hue to hold._

 _Her early leaf's a flower;_

 _But only so an hour._

 _Then leaf subsides to leaf,_

 _So Eden sank to grief,_

 _So dawn goes down to day_

 _Nothing gold can stay_

 _-Robert Frost_

The sky was gray as cold drops fell in a barely noticeable rhythm. The drops rained down in Paris, the heart of France.

He looked out the window with a blank expression on his face. Something that would seem unusual to others. To him, it wasn't. He'd gone through enough and he couldn't crack a smile thinking about no matter how much good was in it. There's was always something that ruined what he had going.

Today was a depressing day. As the rain fell longer the worse he began to feel. Unfortunately, it had only been five minutes. He was ready for the meeting he had in an hour. He was tired and quite sad actually. It was fine. No one would notice. After all, no one thought France was important anymore. How he wished he could prove them wrong. How he wished they would listen. Sadly, he was just France. The perverted country that everyone seemed to hate.

He is so much more than that. If only they would listen.

The meeting was the same as any other. Though a few others did notice France acting unusual. "He isn't his perverted self." He could hear their whispers just fine. He just chose to ignore them. Instead he stared out the window and watched the rain pour down on Paris. Beautiful but gloomy on such a bright city. It's the city of light after all.

"France are you alright?"

"Hm." He answered to who ever asked him. Not even looking away. Truth was that he was feeling horrible but he didn't show it. The dreary city already did that for him. He just put on an emotionless face.

"How odd..." He heard. He turned to find everyone was staring at him. Sighing, he stood. Everyone continued to stare.

"What? I just need to go to the bathroom." He left the room.

"What's with him?"

"I don't know but I don't like it."

Little did they know he could hear them. He didn't actually leave, he just waited by the door and listened. It was just what he expected. He made his way out of the building and stood at the front leaning on a wall. Not even caring that the rain dropped down on him. Debating himself if he should leave or not.

Ultimately, he decided not to. Instead he started smoking. A habit he really didn't want to get back into but lately everything had been so stressful. He dropped the bud, stepping on it and went back inside. He knew he was soaked from the rain but he didn't care.

He didn't really care about much lately.

The memories started coming back about halfway through the meeting. There was a harsh rain outside by this point. As each memory, ever so vividly, filled his thoughts. He grew angered and sad. Internally he was falling apart. Luckily, break started and he walked out of the room into a different and empty one. That was when his knees gave out and the tears came. Tears that he had held back for months.

He didn't want to feel anything anymore. Holding it back was clearly not the way to do it. But he just didn't know any other way. He just wanted to be happy. Unfortunately for him, life hadn't been going well. The rain showed it. It showed his anger. His sorrow. His pain. Everything.

Not everything was bad of course. But lately, it seemed like everything and everyone was beating him down. It didn't help that such horrible memories like her came into his thoughts at the worst times. He could barely handle it anymore. His world was grey. A mix between light and dark but not enough light.

Someone must have seen him come in the room because there was a knock on the door. He kept quiet. As much as he didn't care about quite a few things, he cared if people saw him crying. Fearing they'd call him weak and useless.

"France! I know you are in there!" It was England. England was actually worried for France. He was scared by the fact that France wasn't annoying him or anything. He tried the door knob and found it wasn't locked.

France realized this a little too late.

"France?"

He didn't answer. He expected just to be called weak. "France are you crying?" He squeezed his eyes shut just waiting for it. "Are you okay?" That fear got the best of him and he ran. He ran faster than he ever thought he could. Running out of the building and to seemingly no where. He wasn't one to run but that's all he really wanted to do for days. Run.

The rain poured down his face, like tears, as he walked down the streets remembering why his sorrow lie in his heart. The war, death, and loneliness. With so much more in between. The more he remembered, the more he realized. That as much as all that sorrow happened things were still well. Maybe not for long. His heavy heart seemed to lighten as did the sky. He was remembering why he had kept going. Why the sorrow stays but it reminds him of the good. Because good and bad balance.

After all, you can't have sunshine without a little rain even if that golden sunshine can't stay.


End file.
